Happy With You
by magic-reeni
Summary: Stink at summaries so please check it out. r&r is appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

I'll Do It For You  
  
"Yami, are you sure you don't need anything to eat?" Yugi asked his darker half.  
  
Yami nodded and rolled onto side under all the comforters Yugi had gotten for him. He'd gotten sick the day before with fever and the stomach flu. Yugi was doing everything he could to help his other and make sure his yami was comfortable.  
  
"Yugi, you don't have to be here. Please, there's no sense on missing out on the fun at Ryou's party. I'll be fine by myself." Yami encouraged his light, not wanting to be such a burden to him.  
  
"No, it's all right Yami. I don't mind be here with you and taking care of you at all, really. I just want you to get better." Yugi trailed off into his own thoughts, '.and for you to be all mine, but I know that'll never happen.'  
  
"Yugi, please. We've been looking forward to Ryou and Bakura's party since they invited us two weeks ago. There's no sense in you being stuck here when you can go to it easy." Yami pleaded. 'I hate for him having to be held back because of me. He deserves to have fun at that party.although I do love he's staying here with me since we're all alone with Grandpa at a different party. He's so caring and selfless, guess that's why I love him so much.'  
  
"No way, Yami. I really don't mind being here with you. I'd probably get a headache or something with the music Bakura plays." 'That and I'd get even more sick knowing I left him here alone in bed like this.. though I'm happy that we are stuck here alone without Grandpa to interrupt us, even if you are sick but that's the part that really sucks about all this.'  
  
Yugi felt Yami's forehead once more and left to the bathroom, returning a minute later with a cool washcloth.  
  
"Here, this'll help with your fever and your headache." Yugi said placing it on the darker one's brow. When the phone rang Yugi left to answer it after making sure Yami was comfortable.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Ryou.no, we won't be able to come like we said we would.because Yami got sick a couple of days ago. We were hoping he'd get better before the party but I guess not. He's had a fever and the stomach flu too. And since Gramps is at a different party with his friends right now I'd feel really bad about leaving Yami here sick all alone. Sorry we can't come." 'I wouldn't go anyway even if he was here. I'd be too worried about Yami.' He thought as he took a glance at the other in bed before back to the phone. ".Thanks for understanding Ryou.Now that's a scary thought you taking care of Bakura if he was like this.yeah I guess. Bye."  
  
The next night Yugi went in to the bedroom to make sure Yami didn't need anything else before he went to bed in the guestroom. His Grandpa didn't want Yugi to sleep in the same room with Yami since he was sick and he didn't want Yugi get sick as well. It was really hot in the room and Yami was covered in thick blankets and the room heater on pretty high, yet Yami still seemed to be shivering. Yugi didn't understand how he could still be cold since the light himself felt as though he was in a desert running a marathon wearing sweats and giving the sun a piggy back ride while he was at it.  
  
"Yami, you okay? Do you need anything?" Yugi asked quietly as he kneeled next to the bed.  
  
"I'm still kind of cold, although I don't know how I can be. Yugi.would you um."  
  
"What is it Yami? You can ask me anything, you know you can."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would get in with me? I'm can't seem to get to sleep and maybe that'll warm me up some more. I'd it if I had to make you get more blankets on my account since they're all downstairs.and you almost tripped and got sent to the hospital because of me already." Yami blushed and looked down, finding the white sheets very interesting.  
  
Yugi blushed just as much and found the floor just as entertaining. "Don't say anymore Yami. I'll do it if that's what you want. I'll do anything for you." 'Doesn't Kami know it. I'd give you all the stars in the sky if that's what you wanted.' Yugi thought happily as he stripped down to his boxers since he was as hot as it already was in that room and then climbed into the covers next to his darker half. Yami feels sleep come more easily to him now that his light was with him. A lighter blush than before painted across his face as he settled his head against Yugi's pale, warm chest and slumber came over him as he slept on as he closed his crimson red eyes to the world. Yugi absently slid his hand gently into Yami's wild hair and played with it a bit to help his dark other. He too fell asleep much faster than he had before ever since Yami got sick. Both boys slept peacefully that night and both with gentle smiles on their faces while dreaming of the other without worried of rejection and loneliness. 


	2. Unhappy HandMeDowns

Unhappy Hand-Me-Downs  
  
The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle woke to the sounds of birds from outside the window. He stretched and yawned slightly, feeling incredibly better. His throat was a bit scratchy from coughing so much the last few days and a few small coughing ever now and then. He carefully removed himself from the entanglement of sheets and his aibou's hand resting on his back and headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.  
  
When he walked back into the room he noticed his little light was still asleep with the many covers over his angelic face. Shaking his head he walked over and brought the covers back to awaken his light and inform his it was Christmas morning. When he did though he got a very unexpected surprise. Yugi's cheeks were a rosy pink and his face a sweat beads forming over his otherwise perfect face.  
  
Yami placed his palm on the smaller one's forehead only to pull it back a second later. His light felt just as warm as he had been when he had first gotten sick. Worry and concern fled through him as he rushed out of the worry and downstairs, returning minutes later with Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa placed the thermometer into his grandson's mouth gently as to not wake him and startle him. It beeped a few minutes later and the old man looked at the small screen.  
  
"Well?" Asked the worried Yami looking over the man's shoulder to see for himself.  
  
"Well, it seems Yugi has gotten sick now. Not surprising really."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, from the first day you were sick Yugi's been at your side caring for you. Meaning he was around you while you were contagious to him. It seems that he finally got sick after being exposed to you while you were sick for that while."  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened at realization. 'I bet Yugi knew I was contagious to him too. He did seem a bit tired and drooping yesterday but I thought he was just tired from taking care of me nonstop for that short time.'  
  
Before Grandpa left he pulled the covers back over the boy. Yami remained where he was, watching his light with sad eyes. 'He risked getting sick to take care of me. But why? Is he really that selfless?'  
  
Grandpa peeked his head in once more and told Yami to come down and get something in stomach since he hasn't eaten much of anything while he'd been sick. Yami reluctantly agreed and followed Grandpa downstairs to eat.  
  
A few minutes after they had finished their breakfast they heard the toilet flush from the bathroom upstairs and Yami went to go check on Yugi. When he looked in the bathroom though what he saw made him worry about his light even more. Yugi was leaning over the toilet, chucking everything he had in his weakened stomach out in the bowl. Yami could only watch helplessly as his little light suffered from a cold he had given to him. He felt so useless as Yugi slowly finished his unwanted task.  
  
When there was nothing left Yami help Yugi up and sat him on the counter and cleaned his face up and then carried him back to bed. He left to go get a wet washcloth and then placed it on Yugi's burning forehead to help him just like Yugi had done with him. Yugi nodded his thanks and went to sleep easily after Yami gratefully turned the room heater back on and covered him up in the covers.  
  
A couple hours later when it was around 10:30am, Joey and the others came around. They headed up to Yugi's room while he was still sleeping but were stopped midway on the stairs and led back down to the living room by Yami.  
  
"What gives, Yami?" Joey asked once they all settled down.  
  
"Yugi got sick last night because of me and now he has the same thing wrong with him.  
  
Everyone except Yami's eyes turned to look at the stairs sadly. Ryou had told everyone that Yami had been sick and that's why they couldn't come to the party the night before after he'd called Yugi up so everyone already knew what was wrong with little Yugi.  
  
"But it's Christmas!" Complained Tea, obviously upset that Yugi no doubt had to stay in bed.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Grandpa already made it clear that Yugi's to stay in bed and no one but me and him can go up there. It's mostly me though since Grandpa's keeping his store open even he doesn't expect very many customers." Yami explained.  
  
"Can't he come downstairs for a little while? Just to open his presents with everyone else?" Ryou asked as everyone looked back at Yami. On the inside Ryou felt terrible for Yugi and felt sorry that he had to get sick on such a great day. He knew it wasn't going to be the same without the innocent light with them laughing and opening his gifts with everyone else.  
  
Yami was about to answer that he didn't know when Grandpa came in with hot chocolate for everyone, taking a break from the store for a moment, and answered that Yugi would have to miss it since his fever was still pretty high since he had Yami check for him when he last went up there and Yami had told him. And that he needed more rest instead of excitement at the time.  
  
Yugi heard the group's discussion as he was going to the bathroom, feeling the need to throw up again, but forgot about it when he heard what they were saying. He left the wall he was using to steady him and came downstairs with a fake smile on his face. "I'm fine you guys!" Yugi called as he walked slowly down the stairs. Everyone's faces turned to look surprisingly at the little light. "I was probably just hot since I took care of Yami and then it was also really hot last night with that room heater and all on. I feel just great now!"  
  
Everyone looked at him and the answer was clearly written out plain and simple on Yugi's face. His cheeks were still the rosy pink from earlier when Yami had first seen them earlier that morning and small sweat beads could be seen in the light on his face. His eyes also looked exhausted and were drooping shut and their usually joyous sparkling that were usually in them was completely dull and lifeless.  
  
Yugi was giggling slightly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Imagine me being sick on such a great holiday? I'm fine guys, really!" Yugi laughed but got into a huge coughing fit second later. He was washed over with dizziness as well and swayed back and forth.  
  
Yami jumped from the couch and ran up the steps just in time to catch his light in his arms before he could fall down the stairs. He excused himself from the others for a moment and headed to Yugi's room, carrying him bridal style, to put the little one back to bed.  
  
When he passed the bathroom Yugi tugged his darker's sleeve and whispered he needed the bathroom. Yami understood and rushed him over, soothing his hair as he emptied everything else that hadn't been emptied from before.  
  
Once the sickly boy had finished and was cleaned up, Yami continued the rest of the way to his light's bed, covering him up and bringing the room heater closer to the bed after feeling his light's hand was a little colder than he felt comfortable with. He coaxed him into going to sleep and once he did he kissed his secret lover on the forehead, ignoring the fact that it was wet with sweat and then left the room to rejoin the others downstairs.  
  
That night Yugi was still asleep and the others were opening their gifts, trying to forget that Yugi was still upstairs sick and nobody but Yami, and sometimes Grandpa, could go up there. Malik suggested they take Yugi's gifts up to him so he could open them with everyone but Grandpa immediately refused anybody but Yami going up there because he didn't want anyone getting sick as well. Bakura looked to his light and then up to the stairs. He too wished that there was someway of help the fragile Yugi but there wasn't anything as long as Grandpa said to stay away.  
  
After everyone left Yami took his light's presents up to him and watched him open them sadly. Once he was done Yugi was just about to go to sleep again like his Gramps told him too, but Yami took a piece of paper from his pocket that everyone had written a note to Yugi on it, smiling at his light and hoping this would hopefully cheer him up a little bit.  
  
Yugi~  
  
Sorry to hear that you got sick, especially on today of all days. We hope that you enjoy the gifts I got you. Thanks for the book that you got for Bakura and me. I'm sure we'll both enjoy reading it. Bakura's already asked me to start reading it aloud once we get home.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ryou and Bakura  
  
  
  
Yuge-  
  
Hey buddy! Sorry to hear ya not feelin well. You got it real bad this time. Well, thanks for the booster packs that you got for my deck. There's some really good cards in them too. Well laters, but buddy! Get well soon, okay! -Joey  
  
Hey dude  
  
Thanks for the cool jacket, Yugi. How'd you know that it was the same one was head over heels for in that store? No matter. Just get some rest and maybe we'll get to talk a bit later if you're feeling up to it.  
  
Tristen  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
Hello, Yugi. I'm so sorry you aren't feeling well today. I hope you get better soon and thanks for the 'Book of Quotes' book you gave to me. I've already started loving it. I hope you enjoy my gift to you as well.  
  
Tea  
  
  
  
Yugi~  
  
We hope that you'll feel better soon. Don't know if you heard it or not but Joey and Tristen got into another one of their fights over nothing again. It was kind of irritating really; it was giving Marik and me a migraine just watching them go at it. Thanks for booster packs you gave to us by the way. It was actually a very rare card in one of them as well. I think that's what Joey and Tristen were arguing over: the rarest card. Anyways, we best let you get some rest so you can feel better.  
  
Malik and Marik  
  
Once Yugi read it and indeed it made him look considerably happier; making him go to sleep for the umpteenth time it seemed to Yami that day. He hated the way his Grandpa kept telling Yugi to sleep, especially on Christmas and couldn't bend the rules to have Yugi come down stairs to open his presents with everyone else instead of being alone to do it.  
  
Yami frowned once Yugi was comfortably asleep. He leaned down to his dream lover and, making sure Yugi wasn't going to awaken, kissed him on the cheek tenderly and whispered 'I love you, aibou' in his ear. Then slowly retreated out the door to get some hot chocolate before coming back up and watch his source of affection sleep peacefully, the note he'd given to Yugi still in his hand. 


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Unexpected Surprises  
  
A few days later Yugi's fever had gone down and this relieved Yami greatly. He also wouldn't be very bored since he could talk to him while Grandpa closed the store so he could go visit some his friends that day. He planned to give little Yugi a treat he think his light defiantly deserved since he'd been stuck in his room sleeping the hours away like his Grandpa told him to.  
  
After Grandpa left and disappeared down the street Yami sighed happily and tore back into the living room. He set some blankets and a couple pillows down and popped a movie into the VCR. Looking around at his handy work smiling and having a feeling Yugi would deeply enjoy his gift. Giving one last check to make sure everything was set up right he ran up the stairs a little too eagerly than he had intended.  
  
He knocked on the Yugi's door and was answered with a soft, but annoyed moan to come in.  
  
Yami smirked. 'He must think it's Grandpa again. He only came in a million times before he left.' "Yugi, it's me."  
  
Yugi looked up, much happier looking than he sounded just a second ago. "Oh, hey Yami. What's up? Did Grandpa leave already?"  
  
The taller laughed quietly; glad to know his light was defiantly feeling better. "Don't worry, hikari, he's gone and won't bother you the rest of the day. Meanwhile, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Yugi perked up even more and sat up in his bed. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "What is it?" The little one almost jumped out of bed with anxiousness.  
  
"Settle down my hikari. I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise. If you come downstairs though, you can see it." The dark one prompted.  
  
"But Grandpa said."  
  
Yami interrupted. "Grandpa's not here. Are you coming or not?" He joked.  
  
"Yes, but Yami."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm still kind of dizzy. Could you carry me like you did on Christmas," a blush threatening to stain his cheeks as he asked.  
  
"Of course not little Yugi." And with that Yami once more picked his light up and carried him bridal style back downstairs.  
  
Once downstairs Yugi gasped as he understood what his Yami wanted to give him. "Yami, I." Yugi closed off his sentence unfinished, unable to think of what to say.  
  
Yami only chuckled at hit light's antics and discarded him playfully on the couch and threw a blanket over his head as he sat next to him.  
  
"Does this mean I really get to stay down here?" Yami didn't miss the hopefulness that caught in his hikari's voice in the question.  
  
"At least until your Grandpa gets home and throws a fit, but don't worry," he winked, "I'll make sure the blame goes to me. Besides," he relaxed into the couch as the amethyst eyes watched him carefully, "I think you deserve a little treat to get out of that room. You've been cooped up in there for so long already it seems like and I'd be going crazy if I were you."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not me and I don't want to see you get into any trouble." He made to leave but a firm, but gentle, hand caught his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch.  
  
"No. Don't worry about me Yugi I can handle it. I'm sure your Grandfather wouldn't mind if you just a movie anyways."  
  
"As long as it's not scary." Yugi gave in and settled next to his yami.  
  
"I give you my word, aibou." Yami answered as he pushed the play button the remote next to him and clicked the light off."  
  
'If only I could really be your partner as a couple, Yami. I'd like that very much.' Yugi thought to himself as he watched the advertisements of the video come up in a blur of different colors. "What movie are we watching?" Yugi curiously asked as the opening credits came up.  
  
"I'm sure you'll like it. It's 'Serendipity'. A romance with a bit of comedy, is that ok with you; there's other movies too."  
  
"No this is fine. Serenity told me it was really good and I've been meaning to watch it for a while."  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the movie Yugi somehow ended up in Yami's lap with his head resting against his chest and Yami's arms wrapped rather possessively around his waist.  
  
It was such comfortable position and everything seemed so perfect at the time that Yami forgot that his secret love was a secret and brushed his lips against the other's unknowingly.  
  
Yugi, a bit surprised at first, returned it willingly. Yami pulled back when he did though out of surprise. Yugi looked at him, blushing furiously as a mirror image of Yami's face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't me-mean to do that. I wasn't think and it was comfortable and perfect time and." Yami continued with his pointless ramble until Yugi hushed him by putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Yami, I've been meaning to say this for a while. At first I was confused and I even went to Bakura about. I knew Ryou wouldn't have known anything about this but maybe he would.and he did. He explained what I was feeling and at first I thought he was joking around with some trick on me, but later I realized it wasn't a joke. Yami I lo-lo." Yugi took a deep and nervous breath, trying with all the courage he could muster up in himself to tell his darker half what he felt. "Yami I love you." Closing his violet eyes tightly and waited for the reply.  
  
None came for the little light, none that was verbal. His answer was another kiss on his lips and he easily relaxed into letting Yami control everything. Then Yami pulled back a second later to look into his light's violet, innocent eyes.  
  
"Yugi.I thought you could never return my feelings, but you did. Yugi, I love you too, more than anything else in this world. I can't imagine being without you since I first met you."  
  
"Oh, Yami. Thank you." He snuggled his face into Yami's warm chest and let his tears of happiness fall freely. "Thank you so very much Yami. I love you with all my heart. Really I do."  
  
"You have nothing to be thankful for, aibou." After a second thought he added, "my koi."  
  
Yugi lifted his eyes and gave a watery smile to his other. "My koi, you're mine too right?"  
  
Yami nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around the small light.his small light.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything Yami."  
  
Yami looked down confused. "What about koi?"  
  
"For taking so long to tell you how I felt. I thought you were going to leave me if I told you, that you'd be disgusted for thinking like that. I was afraid you were going to reject me so I kept it to myself."  
  
"Oh koi, I could never leave you. Though I must admit I too felt afraid of your rejection since you are my innocent, my light. I felt as though you were too pure to want my tainted darkness."  
  
"I don't think you're tainted my yami. I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me." For the first time in a long time Yami felt tears form in his own eyes at his Yugi's sweet words. Not trusting his voice he kissed his aibou's forehead and nodded his thanks.  
  
Once everything settled down once more and Yugi watched the movie sleepily with Yami rubbing his arm soothingly they both fell asleep just as the ending credits came on.  
  
A few hours later Grandpa came home and was surprised to see Yami and Yugi on the couch and both were sleeping peacefully. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's slender waist and Yugi with his arms around Yami's neck and his head resting gently on the darker one's chest, sitting in his lap and Yami's head resting on Yugi's. He let them be and went to bed himself.  
  
In his sleep Yami smiled and hugged his aibou closer glad to have fended off yet another evil creature from his small koi. And Yugi hugged him back at being protected so well. Both of their dreams continuing and being with each other. 


	4. Get Well Soon Gift

Due to the idiots of fanfiction.net I am on a restriction thingy and have to be careful about what I put up from now on. If you want to read this chapter, please email me. 


End file.
